


The Drarry Haikus

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Haiku, M/M, Mpreg, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of Erotic Haikus written about Draco and Harry... Loosely related and written just for some raunchy fun!! Enjoy!! Also I do realize that these aren't traditional Haikus but they do use the correct syllable format and that's all I was really going for... Like I said they were only for fun. Also they are about a slash pairing and are sexually explicit so Please Do Not Flame!! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drarry Haikus

**Haiku #1:**  
Your windswept blonde hair  
Blows its silver sheen about,  
Calling for my touch.

 **Haiku #2:**  
Tied with pink ribbons,  
Draco struggles naught against  
Harry fucking him.

 **Haiku #3:**  
Their bodies cling close.  
Harry thrusts himself within  
Draco's sweet, tight heat.

 **Haiku #4:**  
On his knees begging  
Harry submits eagerly  
As Draco fucks him.

 **Haiku #5:**  
Draco thrusts forward  
With brute force within Harry  
Taking full control

 **Haiku #6:**  
Harry grows fatter  
Carrying the Malfoy seed  
Birthing Draco's heir


End file.
